Mario VS Kirby
Mario VS Kirby is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Star Child VS Star Warrior! The two most apocalyptic Nintendo mascots finally meet in battle to answer the question to who is Nintendo's greatest mascot! Interlude Wiz "What is the most well known game company, Boomstick?" Boomstick "That isn't even a question! It's Nintendo!" Wiz "Well, now tell me who is the greatest mascot of Nintendo?" Boomstick "Umm... Is that a trick question? 'Cause there's two guys who struggle for the title of Nintendo's king: Mario, the most famous plumber-doctor-carpenter-hero ever..." Wiz "And Kirby, the pink puffball of eternal carnage and masacre who killed Majin Boo." Boomstick "I was expecting Link, but alright! He's wiz and I'm Boomstick!" Wiz "And it's our job to analyze both fighters' weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win... a death battle!" Mario Boomstick “If you don’t know Mario, you might as well stop watching Death Battle.” Wiz “Boomstick!” Boomstick “What? He’s like the most famous video game character in the entire world. Anyways, Mario was born as a star child destined for greatness, and was saved by his friend Yoshi when he was carried by… a stork? Doesn’t Miyamoto Shigeru know that you got to do the thing to have a baby? So… after getting saved, he quickly befriended princess Peach and saved her for the first time from baby Bowser in Partners in time, and then just started kicking alien butts! This is just getting weirder and weirder.” Wiz “Mario is extremely powerful, being able to lift enormous koopaling castles. He is also extremely durable, surviving a supernova without any visual wounds, and despite obviously not being as fast as his rival Sonic the hedgehog, he is still pretty speedy and can keep up with several types of vehicles. He also has developed some of his own moves such as the spin kick, basic punches and kicks, the fire palm, and the hammer.” Boomstick “Add to that his super good reflexes! He can dodge thunderbolts and lasers from UFOs!” Wiz “But Mario’s fame comes without doubt from his various powerups. The fire flower gives Mario pyrokinetic powers. The ice flower is the same thing, but with ice balls and shorter range. The cape feather grants him flight…” Boomstick “The penguin tuxedo gives him greater swimming skills, the slide attack and ice balls. The hammer suit gives him an unlimited number of hammers which he can throw and a badass helmet which is nearly indestructible. But let’s talk about his invincibility items!” Wiz “Mario has three major invincible powerups : the first is the starman, a star which grants Mario temporary invincibility and higher speed and agility. The Rainbow star does about the same thing, but the wielder can be killed by black holes.” Boomstick “I know, the metal cap may just look like a tin can, but it actually grants him invincibility and enhances his strength and weight.” Wiz “But no hero comes without a major flaw: he is not the brightest fighter, even if he has cleared a few puzzles in his 3D games.” Boomstick “Still, he is the emblem of Nintendo and has fought Bowser and other villains for dozens of games. So you don’t f**k with the red clad plumber. Now where do I get myself one of those tanooki suits…” Mario easily grabs a castle and kicks it away. Kirby Wiz: More than a thousand years ago, an incredible war waged throughout the universe. The legendary Star Warriors battled against the vile Nightmare for the freedom of everything that ever was. After the war ended, the Star Warriors had won. But at the cost of many, many lives... AFTER the war, one certain infant Star Warrior had managed to escape the carnage, being destined to awaken a millennium later and save the galaxy! This Star Warrior's name... IS KIRBY.” Boomstick "WAIT A MINUTE... The pink balloon strawberry marshmallow from the Nintendo series?! Are you SURE you're reading the right backstory?!" Wiz "Of course! Kirby crash-landed on the planet Popstar, one of the most confusingly shaped planets EVER, AND has been protecting the kingdom of Dreamland ever since. Now you surely remember, that he's a ravenous, insatiable cannibal who thrives on the blood of mass murder." Boomstick "Kirby gains his powers from swallowing other helpless creatures or enemy attacks. Sword Kirby is a master of sword combat and can power up into Ultra Sword. Fire Kirby can unleash a powerful trail of flames and just like Sword Kirby, he can power up into Monster Flame, a freaking humongous fire dragon. Hammer Kirby is handy for guacamole and... Wiz, how do you pronounce this?" Wiz "Mochitsuki. It’s a type of Japanese cooking where you smash rice with a wooden mallet." Boomstick "Yeah, this mochitsuthingywathever and there's also its enhanced version: Grand Hammer." Wiz "Beam Kirby can summon a..." Boomstick "Lightsaber!" Wiz "...Laser whip." Boomstick "No! It's a lightsaber!" Wiz "Boomstick, denial won't help." Boomstick "Anyways, it can summon a lightsaber and again has an enhanced form: Flare Beam" Wiz "Ice kirby can freeze enemies solid and again, you guessed it, has an enhanced form: Snow Ball." Boomstick "And that's just the beginning! Unfortunately, there's too many to name all of them, so we're gonna skip to the more badass part. He can temporarily become invincible by... licking a lollipop?" Wiz "Yeah, that's right." Boomstick "Okay, (weird...) he can summon the star rod by inhaling the warp star, a personal transportation vehicle which moves at the speed of light. This star shaped stick can shoot lasers to kill evil! But Kirby's strongest weapon is still Hypernova. This is an enhanced version of Kirby's inhaling ability and can devour humongous things such as Whispy Woods." Wiz "But our favorite puffball is not without weaknesses. Being a baby, he isn't bright at all, so he almost never thinks of a strategy before fighting." Boomstick "Plus, even Hypernova have been seen not to be able to inhale some invincible enemies such as Gordos. But hey, you don't ever want to go near this monster, or you're gonna be his snack." Kirby does his victory dance. Pre-fight Wiz "Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all!" Boomstick "It's time for''' a '''death battllllllllllle!!!!!!!! Fight Mario is running in 1-1, but the warp star suddenly crashes in front of him. Kirby jumps off it, but Mario ignores him and hits a ? block, revealing a mushroom. Kirby sees the mushroom and leaps at it, but Mario grabs it and eats it before the pink balloon. Kirby is shocked, then becomes seriously pissed off and attempts to punch Mario, who dodges the hit and jumps away. The plumber then assumes his fighting stance, thinking that Kirby is a minion of Bowser. Fight! Kirby performs a slide kick, but Mario jumps over him and kicks him away. Kirby then dashes at Mario, who tries to punch him, but the puffball dodges by inflating and flying, then spits an air bullet at Mario. The plumber holds his face in pain, then takes out a fire flower and shoots multiple fireballs at Kirby, who dodges most of them and inhales the last one, tuning into Fire Kirby. Kirby spits out a trail of fire, which Mario dodges by backflipping, Mario then shoots his Mario Finale, as Kirby powers-up into monster flame and fires a fire dragon. The attacks collide and explode, then both fighters rush at each other. Kirby uses a burning attack, as Mario uses a fire palm. Both moves hit and the fighters lose their powerups. Mario then grabs an ice flower and shoots several ice balls, but Kirby inhales them and turns into Ice Kirby. Kirby spits out his ice breath which Mario dodges, then the plumber retaliates by shooting an iceball. Kirby gets trapped in ice, but just as Mario tries to use a full powered fire palm, Kirby turns into an enormous snowball and rolls after Mario, who wears his penguin tuxedo and slides to the warp star. Kirby cancels his snowball and rushes at the warp star. The pink balloon tries to punch the red hero, but misses and gets stomped on. Kirby then dashes with the warp star in attempt to shake Mario off, but the plumber holds on to it and after a few minutes, grabs Kirby and throws him off, but Kirby counter-grabs and both of them fall in the ice world. Kirby turns into a snowball as Mario slides away. Mario jumps over a pipe, but Kirby simply rolls over it. Mario turns back to see if Kirby is still following him, and sees that the snowball stopped and then explodes, revealing Kirby. Mario seizes the opportunity to freeze Kirby and use a fully powered fire palm to knock his enemy right out of the ice cube and into a pipe. Mario jumps into the pipe and follows him. Kirby lands, having lost Snow Ball, so the puffball inhales a nearby rock and turns into Stone Kirby. Mario finds him and flipper-slaps him several times, kicks him and spin kicks him, but Kirby turns into stone Kirby and blocks all attacks. Mario, surprised that his attacks don't work at all, stares at the rock suspiciously, then Kirby reverts back and stone uppercuts him, sending the red hero flying. Kirby then uses turbo stone, but Mario turns into Tanooki Mario and then into a jizo stone guardian, which grants him immunity against all of Kirby's attacks. Both stones stay in their immune forms, waiting until the other loses patience, and they wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and... I think you get it. Both of them then turn back into their non-immune forms. Kirby "Poyo poyo!" Mario nods in approval, though nobody knows how he knew, but Kirby discards Stone and Mario takes off the tanooki suits. Mario strikes first, using his super jump punch and sending Kirby back into the pipe. Outside, Kirby rides on the warp star, panting severely, but before he can fly off, Mario punches him off the star, grabs him and flies away with a cape feather, pummeling him. After flying a long distance, Kirby punches Mario away. Mario lands back in world-1 with his cape, but Kirby slide kicks him, making him lose the powerup. Both "(I gotta end this quick!)" Kirby licks a lollipop as Mario grabs a starman, both turning invincible. Mario punches the puffball with all his might, not damaging him but knocking him back. Kirby then shoots an air bullet at the plumber and kicks him away, then punches him. Mario is sent back, but lands successfully. Both powerups wear off, so Kirby inhales his warp star and creates the star rod as Mario takes out his rainbow star. Kirby shoots several projectiles then a powerful laser beam at the plumber. Kirby thinks he has annihilated his foe, so he starts walking away, but Mario leaps at him, unharmed, and punches him really hard. Kirby gets sent flying and sees that his enemy is unharmed, so starts hitting Mario multiple times with the star rod, doing neither damage nor knockback. Mario punches him and then destroys the star rod and kicks him away. The rainbow star then wears off. Mario “Hihii!” Kirby uses the power of the miracle fruit in his stomach, turning into Hypernova Kirby, then tries to inhale Mario. Mario “Waaaaaah! Oh no! (equips the metal cap) Just what I needed. Here we go!” Mario manages to resist thanks to his weight and invincibility, and Kirby gets tired and pants heavily. This gives Mario an opportunity to strike. The plumber headbutts Kirby, then uppercuts him when he falls back, jumps in the air, super jump punches him, uses Mario tornado, and strikes him into the ground with his hammer. Kirby, barely alive, tries to get up, but Mario kicks him into a tree and uses a full powered fire palm. Right before the attack hits, the camera points toward the sky and we see a mix of fire and blood fly. Kirby "Piiiiiiiiyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!" KO! The camera moves back to the fighters and we see Mario walking away. Behind him is the dead body of Kirby with a hole in the middle of his "face" (between his eyes and his mouth). Mario (walking away) "So long-e!" Conclusion Boomstick "Did that really just happen?" Wiz "Surprisingly enough, yes. Even though Kirby was far stronger than Mario and faster, thanks to the warpstar, Mario’s reflexes and reaction speeds were more than enough to keep up. Mario was also by far smarter and more experienced." Boomstick "At first glance, the power-ups and the copy abilities countered each other, but some of them were superior to the other: Fire Mario= Fire Kirby, Ice Mario Stone Kirby, Hammer Mario/Ultra Hammer>Hammer Kirby, Cape Mario>Wing Kirby, Penguin Mario>Water Kirby, Boomerang Mario>Cutter Kirby, Racoon Mario>Parasol Kirby. It’s clear Mario had better power-ups.” Wiz “Also, Mario was more durable than Kirby, all thanks to Fawful. It is said that the Dark Star has the power to destroy a world, or in Mario language, a universe.” Boomstick “ “But Wiz, Mario had help from Luigi!” ” Wiz “Still better than anything Kirby ever did. The only thing Kirby did was tanking a planet class explosion. Plus, Hypernova could’ve inhaled Rainbow Mario, but it’s highly unlikely that he’d be able to inhale star/metal Mario.” Boomstick “After all the kills he made, Kirby's soul finally plumberted '''to hell." Wiz "The winner... is Mario." Next time on Death Battle KZS A waddle-dee jumps out of a bush, having sawn the death of the hero of his world. He runs back at dreamland and tells King Dedede about what happened. Dedede "Kirby has been killed by a red hero?! How can that be possible?!" Metaknight "Your majesty, please calm down. I have found a perfect opportunity to avenge my apprentice." Dedede "Metaknight?" Metaknight "We found a new planet called PNF-404. And it is guarded by plant-animal lifeforms, but also... by a certain "red hero"." Dedede "?! Bandana waddle-dee! Rally the troops! I will avenge Kirby and show everybody that I am more powerful than him!" '''Olimar and the pikmins VS Dedede army Who would you root for? Mario Kirby Who do you think would win? Mario Kirby Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Cute vs Cool' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Alien themed DEATH BATTLES